Holiday Surprise
by krystal lazuli
Summary: Set after Curse of the Black Pearl, but before Dead Mans Chest, this lighthearted story has Captain Jack Sparrow deciding to return to Port Royal. It was originally going to be a simple oneshot like the majority of my other pieces, but it keeps growing!
1. Chapter 1

A loud noise woke him from his slumber. He groaned and rolled over, grasping for the blankets to cover his head.

The sound refused to go away. Rubbing his eyes he finally sat up in bed. The covers fell to his waist revealing a lean, tanned torso completely naked from that vantage point. A soft sigh from the opposite side of the room captured his attention.

"Rosa!" Jack grinned at the girl who was studiously ignoring him as she cleaned the room. "Rosa! Where is your mother?"

The girl turned and with a cheeky grin, lifted his head up imperiously. "Why?" She challenged him.

Jack let out a roar of laughter. "Girl, it is too early to test me!"

"Early?" Rosa laughed and pulled the shade from the window. "It is almost noon. You have slept the day half away, lazy man," She scolded him.

"Bah! Go get your mother. I need to speak with her."

"If you had not gone out last night when you first arrived and swallowed half the rum in town, you could have spoken to her then. But no," She was shaking her finger at him as she advanced on the bed. "You had to, did you not? So then you stumble in at the break of dawn, wake the entire household with your bellowing before you pass out. Papa had to haul your sorry ass in here."

"Sorry ass…" He started to get out of the bed when he realized he had nothing on at all. Not wishing to expose himself to this young charmer, he settled back and pointed towards the pile of his clothing sitting on the chair across the room. "Hand me my clothes, will you luv?"

"Ha!" Rosa realized the position she was in, complete control of this situation. "And what are you going to give me?" She asked archly. 

He growled at her. "A spanking if you don't do as your told," He began to fume as he realized she was completely aware of the situation. "Now please hand me my clothes."

At that moment, a laugh erupted from the doorway. "So, Jack Sparrow. Awake at last?" The gorgeous Spanish woman standing in the doorway eyed the man in the bed with interest. "Your clothes, if that is what you call them, are clean."

Smiling at her, "Thank you, and yes I do refer to them as my clothes,"

She wrinkled her nose as his odor filled the room. "I don't suppose we could convince you to take a bath?"

Jack frowned. "A bath? You mean water? Soap? Smell like a silly flower bath?"

"No, a simple bath will suffice," She eyed him carefully, knowing his feelings on baths. "IF you want dinner that is."

"Are you bribing me?"

"That I am Jack Sparrow," She laughed as she realized he was not fighting the idea. "I shall have a feast prepared the instant you emerge, cleaned and dressed, to the dining room?"

"Dressed?" Jack began to tease her, his eyes twinkling. "You mean you would not prefer to have me appear thus," He swept his hand down his naked torso. "Might make quite a stir with the ladies."

"More like send them running!" She laughed at the thought. "But yes, dressed," Clapping her hands, she shouted to the waiting servants outside who lugged in a hipbath and buckets of steaming water. "When you are finished, you may join us in the salon," Signaling to her daughter. "Rosa, come along and get yourself ready as well."

The younger lady giggled as she merrily waved towards Jack. "Enjoy Captain Sparrow!"

"Right," Jack mumbled as he finally extricated himself from the bedcovers and padded softly towards the hipbath. Wrinkling his nose, "Ah, at least I won't smell like a flower."

One of the servants giggled at that comment and held out a bar of soap. "No flowers. Senor de Silva insisted on no flowers for you."

Jack settled into the bathtub gingerly. As the warm water enveloped his body, he actually found himself beginning to enjoy the bath, but of course he would never admit that to anyone. Scrubbing himself, he finally was satisfied that the majority of sea crust and salt was off. Rinsing, he rose out of the tub and grabbing a towel began to dry himself as tiny droplets of water began to pool around his feet.

As he dressed, he thought about his visit here to the de Silva's. A family who accepted him for what he'd become. He had known them years before when he first worked for Beckett. After being accused of being a pirate, he had elected to become one. His fingers lightly traced the brand on his arm, recalling the events that had led up to his downfall. Hernando had stood by him, but even that wasn't enough to prove his innocence. So he had followed the path that had been chosen for him and was now considered a pirate. A rather good one he had to admit to himself.

Finally ready, he headed towards the salon in search of food and the family. He was on a mission and hopefully they would help. As he entered the room, Hernando rose up to greet him. "Jack!" Moving across the room, he embraced his friend. "What brings you here? Other than the rum in town of course," A teasing twinkle in his eye, he moved over towards the sideboard and poured two generous glasses of rum. Handing one to Jack, he held the other aloft for a toast. 

Jack accepted the glass and clicked his against Hernando's. "To old friends and old rum!"

Both men drank deeply. Jack closed his eyes enjoying the fine spirits. "Must say, better than what the town has to offer."

"If you would have waited my friend," Hernando began. "I would have taken you to my club. There you would have enjoyed the finest wines and foods our little village has to offer. But no, you must dash off the instant you arrive to avail yourself of the dubious pleasures found in the darker parts of the town."

Jack laughed heartily. "And you wish you had joined me, admit it!"

Nodding, Hernando refilled their glasses. "Ah, yes. I do recall some times we had when we were younger," He settled into a large armchair and gestured for Jack to do the same. "I see you regained your ship at last."

"It was quite the adventure, but I have finally recovered her from Barbossa," He quickly related the adventure that had led to his finally getting back the ship. As they spoke, a servant came in and lit a fire.

When he finished, the two sat in companionable silence for several minutes before Jack finally spoke again. "I need a bit of help as it were. I was wondering if your sister-in-law, Martha, would be interested in working for me."

A burst of laughter erupted from the doorway. "Jack Sparrow, you have never worked a day in your life! You would not even know the meaning of the word."

Both men turned to view the speaker. A short, matronly woman stood there. Her round face made her appear motherly, but Jack knew better. "Martha!" Leaping up, he embraced her, lifting her off the ground as he twirled her about.

"Put me down, you curmudgeon," The laughter in the woman's voice belied the statement.

Finally Jack set her down and looked at her. "I was sorry to hear of the death of your husband," He included Hernando in his statement. "And of course your brother. Did they ever discover the murderer?"

Martha's face sobered up at the mention of her loss. "No, and I doubt they ever will. He was smuggling you know, although we never did tell the authorities that at the time."

Jack was quiet for a moment before he finally spoke once more. "That, m'dear, is why I came in search of you. I was hoping you might help me and in return, I promise to help

you discover who did this foul deed."

"You, Jack Sparrow? Asking for help?" Martha's laughter rang out.

Renata chose that moment to interrupt, Rosa following in her wake. "This sounds interesting. Let us finish this discussion after dinner," She gestured towards the dining room. "As promised, a feast has been prepared," She swept towards the open doorway and entered. "Please, enjoy!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Holiday Surprise – Part 2

The dinner passed without incident as dish after dish was presented and consumed. Not having enjoyed such a feast, Jack was fairly quiet throughout, simply enjoying the good company and conversation of his hosts.

Following a sumptuous dessert of some chocolate concoction, he pushed back from the table. "Your chef, from France?"

Hernando chuckled. "Yes, would you expect less?"

"No, most excellent. If I could only find one who cooked like that and would live on a ship my life would be complete. I've not enjoyed food that well in some time."

As the ladies rose, so too did the men and followed them into the salon adjoining the dining room to give the servants a chance to clear the room and clean. A tray was brought in with tea and a good brandy for the men. Offering Jack a glass, Hernando settled into a sofa to enjoy his. 

Accepting his, Jack sniffed it tentatively. Satisfied, he downed the drink and refilled his glass before sitting down choosing an over-stuffed armchair.

"Now my friend. What brings you to visit us?" He offered Jack the opportunity to expand on his earlier offer to Martha.

Martha herself leaned forward, quite interested in what Jack had to offer. A widow, she'd not many opportunities for herself and a chance to earn some money and not have to depend upon her family to keep her intrigued her. Besides, she was not averse to dealing with a pirate, her husband having completed some rather shady trades in the past.

Jack took a sip of his second brandy, savored both it and the suspense in the room. Finally he settled back in his armchair and spoke. "As you all know, I have the Black Pearl back and a few new friends to thank as well," He once more told the tale as only Hernando had heard it, explaining things that had transpired with Barbossa, William Turner and Elizabeth Swann.

"I desire to bring some gifts to the dear William, good singing voice, and his bonny lass. They are planning to wed and with the holiday season upon us, I thought the time fitting to deliver them."

"But Jack, you said the commodore still intended to arrest you, only letting you escape for the moment," Rosa burst out, fearful for her family friend. "He will not let you live free you know."

"Aye, that is true. That is why I need your help," He grinned at Martha. He quickly outlined his plan and then waited to hear if they thought him completely mad or just a bit daft.

Silence filled the room for several minutes while each thought over what Jack had explained. Finally Rosa looked at her father. "Papa? Can…"

He stopped her before she even finished the sentence. "No, you are not going to risk your life."

"But, Papa…" Rosa began to plead. And surprisingly both her mother and Martha added their voices in the request.

"She is correct, Hernando. We could help." Renata chimed in.

"It would be a grand adventure," Martha's eyes twinkled at the thought.

Jack laughed. "Ah, you must agree. They would aid most considerably in the plan. Come, my friend, there is no risk. I promise you on my life."

"That is worth what, Jack?" Hernando was beginning to realize he was outnumbered. He looked at his wife. "Wife, you are insane to consider this. What if…"

"Bah, nothing will happen, we shall have a grand adventure, help a friend and perhaps meet a few new ones as well. Besides, you had said you wished to travel to Port Royal and meet the Governor. What an opportunity!"

"Women!" Throwing his arms up in defeat, Hernando laughed. "See? I am outnumbered. You do well my friend to not marry and settle down."

Jack joined in his laughter. "Aye, that is what I tried to tell young William, but he does not believe me. For me, it's the Black Pearl," He took another drink. A servant stepped over to refill the glass. Jack looked up at him with interest. "You can bring him too, but we must leave quickly."

"We shall leave in two days then," He looked at his wife, daughter and Martha, waiting for the outburst. And it came as he'd predicted.

"Two days!" Rosa gasped. "I will not have sufficient time to have a new gown made. You cannot expect me to travel to meet the Governor in my old clothing, why..."

"Yes, two days," Hernando cut off her protestations.

"But, husband," Renata protested. "I must organize and pack and…" 

"I can be ready in one," Martha offered with a smile, eager to join into this adventure.

"Two days," Hernando looked to Jack for support.

"The sooner the better ladies," He acknowledged Martha's offer as he explained further for the other two. "I must apologize for the hasty departure but you may shop to your hearts content once we arrive safely in Port Royal."

"If you cannot be ready in two days times," Hernando started out, giving them pause to consider the consequences. "You do not have to go."

Realizing that if they wished to join in, they had to accept this condition, the ladies quit their complaints and rose. "Then I must begin packing at once," Rosa swept out of the room.

Martha followed, her eyes twinkling at the unexpected opportunity, clearly looking forward to this venture.

Renata rose and headed after the other ladies, she looked back prior to exiting. "I do hope you know what you are about Jack Sparrow. Are you ready for three ladies on the Black Pearl?"

Jack simply laughed. "Go!" He waved his arms as he picked up his glass for another drink. "Pack and leave us men to enjoy our drinks!"

After they left, Hernando looked soberly at Jack. "You are certain this is safe?"

"If I were not, I would not have asked." 


	3. Chapter 3

Holiday Surprise – Part 3

Two days later, well fed and well rested, Jack approached the Black Pearl. He'd sent a message ahead to warn the crew to be ready and prepare his cabin for their guests. He'd sleep with the crew for the journey, as the Pearl was not set up to accommodate passengers.

Gibbs met him when he arrived. "Cap'n!" He slapped Jack on the back. "Men be all back in one piece more or less, and things be ready for departure."

"Excellent. As soon as the de Silva's are aboard we leave. Did you get everything I asked for?"

"Aye, e'rything on that list you sent," Gibbs gave him a puzzled look. "I still think we're crazy to head back to Port Royal, the commodore might not be quite so accommodating as before. He did give chase for a bit there."

"And we lost him," Jack reminded him. "This will work. Trust me, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" He grinned at Gibbs and waltzed aboard the ship.

The trip itself was uneventful, the entire party enjoying themselves immensely. Their timing was also impeccable.

The morning they were to arrive in Port Royal, Rosa woke up at what she felt was an ungodly hour. As usual, Martha had been up and out, most probably at the crack of dawn. Rosa smiled to herself as she realized her aunt's habits hadn't changed one bit. She had always been an early riser and the voyage hadn't changed that.

As she stepped out onto the main deck, she was stunned to see they were entering the harbor at Port Royal, but something was amiss! There was only half the crew typically seen on the ship, and most of these were men she'd not seen at all.

Martha saw her niece's surprise and simply smiled. "Be at ease, Rosa. We are almost to Port Royal. Soon you will get a chance to go ashore, but I've a feeling we might be detained a bit."

Rosa turned to stare at her aunt. "Jack is just sailing, bold as you please, straight into the harbor?" The young lady was appalled. "What is going to happen to us? We'll be apprehended and hung before they even discover that we are not pirates," She wailed. "What is Jack thinking of? I thought he had a plan."

"Shhh, child. He does. Now just do as your told and do not worry," Martha reached out and hugged her niece. "Everything will be fine."

By now, her parents had emerged from the cabin and approached the pair. "You are sure?" Hernando was skeptical as well.

"Trust Jack. I do believe this will work," Martha's voice was reassuring.

"That is what worries me," Renata sighed. "Trust Jack? Well, I suppose we must. What exactly is his plan?" While Jack had outlined a basic plan, he had refused to give them all the details, telling them it was for the best. He had spend a considerable amount of time the evening before talking to Martha. Clearly she knew what was about to happen.

"But, where is Jack? And the others?" Rosa remarked on the change in the crew.

"If I were to tell you, it might not work. Just do what feels right." Martha's instructions puzzled the others but Hernando nodded.

The arrival of the Black Pearl did NOT go unnoticed. The sentry saw the ominous black sails and sounded the alarm. A runner was dispatched to the commodore's quarters to notify him.

Commodore Norrington had been sleeping, rather soundly, when the loud knocking disturbed him. "Who is it?"

"Sir! The Black Pearl!" The runner's voice shouted through the door. "It is here!"

"Damn!" James jumped out of bed, grabbed his clothes and dressed quickly. Opening the door he looked at the man. "You are certain?"

"Aye, sir." 

Norrington broke into a trot, heading directly to the harbor. Upon seeing that indeed it was the ship he'd been searching for he swore softly under his breath. "Jack Sparrow, so you dare to come here."

He quickly gave out orders and the Dauntless set out to meet the Pearl as she anchored in their waters. As they approached, he scanned the deck with his spyglass, searching for the one figure he most desired to capture. But all he saw were a few crewmembers, three women, and a tall man that was clearly not Sparrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Will was early that morning. Whistling as he walked to the smithy, he thought about all the orders he needed to finish. With the holidays upon them, he'd received more than his usual requests for special items from ladies daggers to even simple letter openers.

One item in particular was uppermost in his mind. A special cutlass he'd designed and created, but he did not think he would be able to deliver it in time. Simple in design, he'd taken the time to carefully engrave an outline of a ship. Not just any ship, mind you, but one in particular – the Black Pearl. Now, if he could only find a way to get the present to Jack.

Entering through the back door, he moved towards the forge to begin heating it up for the days work. He selected one item he was almost finished with and inspected it carefully as he determined what needed to be done next. It was a sword that Norrington had asked for, a gift for someone in his regiment.

"About time you showed up," A very familiar voice spoke without warning.

Will almost dropped the sword. "Jack!" He whirled around in the direction the voice had come from. Sitting in a chair, his booted feet up on a pile of wood, was Jack Sparrow. He stared at him for a moment, hoping he was seeing things. When the apparition didn't disappear, he shook his head. "What? How? Norrington will hang you if he finds you."

"Well, then we shall have to make sure he does not find me," Jack quipped back as he set his feet down and rose gracefully. "William how is your fiancée?"

"She is fine, why do you ask?" Will looked at him suspiciously.

"Oh, just curious," Reaching down, he picked up a sack. "Brought a gift for you and her. Didn't think I'd be able to make the wedding." He handed it to Will. "Adore weddings you know, drinks and all. In fact, speaking of drinks, why don't we go get one?"

"If Norrington sees you…"

"He won't. Trust me. I do believe the man will be a bit busy for the next few hours," Linking his arm through Will's he steered him towards the door.

"Jack, it's not even nine o'clock," Will protested attempting to stop them from leaving the building out into the open where chances were Jack would be quickly seen, recognized and arrested.

"Never too early for rum, my friend," He continued to direct the younger man to the door.

Will made to set the sack down on a bench, stalling for time.

"No, no," Jack grabbed at it. "Bring it with."

Sighing, Will hefted the sack and trailed after Jack towards the tavern. It was heavy which made him think. "Jack? What is in here? Rocks?"

Jack shook his head, "No, a present for you and Lizzie."

The tavern was relatively empty at that hour for it was rather early. Jack had his pick of tables and waving his arm towards one that had a window with a view of the harbor. Barely had they sat down when the owner rushed over with a bottle of rum and two mugs. "Here ye go Jack. Saved the table for ye, jist as ye asked," He took a rag out and quickly wiped it down.

"Aye, can see that was a bit difficult, eh?" Jack joked, looking around the nearly empty place. "Quite a rush this time of day."

Chuckling, the man set the bottle down and filled both mugs. "Ah, wull, tis early."

Will had taken the opportunity while Jack was distracted to open the sack he'd been carrying. "Uh, Jack. There is only a rock in here."

"Oh? My mistake. That one is for Norrington then." Reaching under the table, he brought up another sack. "Here it is. But do not look until your finance, financier, er, fiancée is here," By now he was staring out the tiny window towards the harbor.

They had a clear view of the water and the Black Pearl could be seen resting quietly. At that moment, the Dauntless came into view as she headed directly towards the Pearl. "Right on time," Jack whispered with a devilish grin. Returning his attention to Will, he continued as if nothing was happening. "Now, do tell. What plans have you made for the marriage ceremony?"

Will gaped. "Jack! Norrington is about to take the Black Pearl and you are sitting here calm as… as… as a," He threw up his arms in disgust. "I do not understand."

"Trust me, Norrington is not about to take over my lovely ship. I have taken great care to ensure he will not," Jack's smile was infectious.

Will shook his head in resignation. "What have you done now?"

"Well…" Jack leaned closer to tell him, looking both ways to make sure no one else was close enough to hear. Whispering, he told him what he had done.

Will looked incredulously when Jack had finished. "I do not believe you had the audacity to do that!" He started to chuckle, finally breaking into a full-throated laugh. "Jack Sparrow!"

"Will!" A feminine voice, quite familiar to both men, caused them to drop their mugs down to the table loudly.

"Elizabeth," Will gasped. "What brings you here?"

"Lizzie, darling! Do join us," Jack rose and pulled a chair back for her. "Another glass good man!" The barkeep hurried over with another glass for Elizabeth.

"Jack?" She looked at him then waved her hand over the glass. "No, I will not drink any rum, especially not at this time of day, " She looked accusingly at Will. "Why aren't you at the smithy? I stopped there and the shopkeeper next door said he saw you heading this way. I could not believe it," She stiffened her stance as she stared at Will.

"Uh, Jack brought us a gift," He motioned towards the sack. "See?"

She looked suspiciously at it. "What is it?"

"A wedding present, luv," Jack smiled. "Wasn't sure I'd be able to make the big event so thought I'd drop by and bring it along."

"Jack, Commodore Norrington will…"

"I know, dear William has already tried to tell me, but see," He pointed out the window. "He is busy at the moment and I have it on good authority that he will not take my ship."

At that precise moment, several very familiar figures entered the tavern.

"Miss Elizabeth," Gibbs headed directly for her followed closely by Ana Maria, Cotton, Marty and others from the crew of the Black Pearl.

Will and Elizabeth both stared at the group. "What exactly is going on?" 


	5. Chapter 5

CH. 5

"What exactly is going on here?"

The Dauntless had reached the Pearl and a boarding party had arrived. Red-coated men swarmed the deck as the first words uttered by Commodore Norrington were an exact echo of those spoken in the tavern back on shore.

Martha had waited patiently, watching as the naval ship approached. The de Silva's stood by her side, Hernando with an arm encompassing his wife and daughter. It was to him that Norrington spoke.

Striding across the deck, his military boots rapped out a sharp staccato, indicative of his mood. Standing in front of Hernando, he repeated his question. "What exactly is going on here? And where is Jack Sparrow?"

Hernando was glad now that he did not know the complete plans for he was able to answer truthfully. "Captain Sparrow?" He shrugged. "I am sorry, but I do not know where Captain Sparrow is. As to what is going on, why we are newly arrived. My brother's widow has been gracious enough to provide transportation to my family and myself. We have come to visit your lovely town."

Martha stepped forward and entered the conversation. "Do you greet all visitors thusly?" She asked Norrington archly.

Bristling, Norrington faced her. "Madam, I am sorry but this is a known pirate vessel captained by the notorious Jack Sparrow. When I find him, I intend to hang him."

"Captain Sparrow is not here as Senor de Silva has informed you," She spoke softly in contrast to his sharp tones.

"We shall see about that!" Turning, he snapped out orders. "Search the entire ship! Every nook and cranny no matter how small. When you find Sparrow, bring him to me!" He rounded once more upon Martha. "You can make this easier by simply telling us where Mr. Sparrow is."

Martha covered her mouth to hide the smile that was crossing her lips, but her eyes twinkled merrily. She was quite enjoying this clash. "Lieutenant, I honestly do not know where **Captain** Sparrow is," She enunciated the title captain as she purposely misidentified Norrington's rank.

"It's Commodore Norrington," He finally introduced himself as his red-coated men broke off into small groups and began to intensively search the ship. He made no effort to conceal his frustration. "Why has Mr. Sparrow sailed so boldly into Port Royal?"

Martha shook her head. "You do not understand, Commodore Borington. _Captain_ Sparrow did not sail this ship into Port Royal," She gestured elegantly to the sparse crew on the deck. "My men did."

Norrington's eyes flashed as he recognized the small dig at his refusal to refer to Jack as 'Captain'. Stiffening his spine, he stared at her. "Madame de Silva, this ship belongs to Jack Sparrow. He is a pirate I have sworn to find and bring to justice and any who are aiding him will find themselves in the same situation, as he will. I highly recommend that you hand over the scoundrel and be done with it at once."

"Ah, now that is where you are mistaken. Captain Sparrow is no longer the owner of this ship…" She broke off as several of his men approached.

"Commodore," the young lieutenant spoke up tentatively.

Norrington jerked his head sharply towards him. "Report!"

"Mr. Sparrow is not to be found on this ship. In fact, it seems that the entire population of the ship is up here on deck, sir."

Norrington's eyes quickly assessed the number up on the deck. There were at best, twenty sailors along with the de Silva family and Martha. Hardly a full compliment. He began to suspect a trap. "Check once more. Everywhere, even a box or innocent looking trunk can conceal a pirate."

"Aye aye!" Somewhat deflated, the lieutenant turned to repeat the orders. Once more, the marines began to search the Black Pearl.

"Commodore," Martha interjected. "You will not find him. I have not seen him in quite some time."

"You may think me a simpleton, but I can hardly credit such a small, inexperienced crew such as these," He indicated the men she'd claimed as her crew. "Could bring a ship such as this into harbor so easily."

"Looks can be deceiving," Martha replied.

"Exactly. And I believe you are deceiving me."

"Sir!" She snapped back at him. "Why on earth would you accuse me of deceiving you?"

"This ship…"

"You continue to refer to this ship, it is my ship."

"Sparrow would never part with it willingly."

"Ah, now we get to the crux of the matter. You believe Captain Sparrow would never give up his ship?" Martha laughed lightly. "Obviously you do not know him."

"I know him to be a pirate. No pirate ever would willingly hand over a prize such as the Black Pearl."

"Well," Martha firmly responded. "He did," From her sleeve she produced a paper and handed it over to Norrington.

Scanning quickly at first, the slowly reading the words printed ever so carefully on the parchment, caused Norrington's face to turn red. Finally he looked up at her. "So it would seem."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As both Elizabeth and Will demanded an answer of him, Jack leaned back lazily. "Why that should be quite obvious," He glanced out the tiny window and a smile of great satisfaction crossed his face. The Dauntless was now clearly alongside the Black Pearl. "I have come to visit you. Congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials, and…" He paused and gestured towards the sack Will had been carrying. "I brought you a present. You are having a wedding, no? I just adore weddings!" Waving an arm towards the barkeep. "Drinks all around!"

As if on cue, the man waddled back with another bottle of rum and several more mugs. "Here ye go, Cap'n Sparrow. Be ye 'spectin' any more o' yer friends?"

"Ah, Mr. Smith," His face suddenly sobered. "It is Smith, is it not?" Jack reached out for the fresh bottle. "Wonderful," He had opened this bottle and inhaled the aroma. His eyes, half-closed in bliss, looked up towards the man. "Some food perhaps. I've a hunger for a decent meal."

"Aye, the missus had a stew simmerin' in the back. I shall go fetch a bowl for ye," He looked to the others. "Per'aps one for all o' ye?"

"We do not desire any food Mr. uh, Smith," Elizabeth frowned. She knew the man and his name wasn't Smith so why was Jack calling him Smith?

Will pounded the table in frustration. "Jack! Commodore Norrington is out there right at this moment taking over your ship!" His arm forcibly pointed in the direction of the Pearl. "I cannot believe you are sitting in here calmly ordering a meal as if absolutely nothing were wrong."

"And drinking rum," Elizabeth added as she scowled at Jack who at that precise moment was taking another satisfying swallow of the liquid beverage he so adored.

Her voice reminded him of their time on the island. Leaning closer towards Will he lowered his voice. "Are you positive you wish to marry her?" He wrinkled his nose. "She can be rather impossible to live with," One side of his mouth lifted up in a grin as his eyes twinkled. "Could take her off your hands if you wish." 

Elizabeth gasped and glared at him. She had heard every word, as even though Jack had spoken quietly, she was still close enough to hear. She suspected he'd actually meant her to hear.

"Jack, no!" Will rolled his eyes. "I intend to marry Elizabeth."

"Your problem then," Jack poured the remainder of the first bottle of rum into his mug and looked at the couple. "Now, trust me. Commodore Norrington will be quite busy for," He looked once more out the window. "At least an hour. Probably more. Plenty of time to enjoy a meal."

The barkeep appeared as if summoned with a tray filled with bowls of steaming hot stew. The fragrant meal caused several men to pause in their own conversations and follow him to the table. Jack selected one bowl, waving the tray towards Will and Elizabeth. "Do join me. Hate to eat alone."

"Jack!" The two almost shouted in unison.

"You simply must explain yourself," Elizabeth was adamant.

Will cocked his eyebrows at her tone, slightly amused. He didn't envy Jack at the moment. It did cause him to pause to think about their future as a married couple, but he did love her he thought to himself.

Jack set the spoon back in the bowl and looked at the pair. "Well, Old Norrington cannot take the ship as it isn't my ship. Well, it is my ship but it isn't which is rather difficult to explain. But essentially at the moment, it is not my ship. Martha owns it, or rather doesn't own it, but Norrington will think she owns it, so therefore he cannot take the Black Pearl. Savvy?" 

He now tucked into the stew with relish.

Will looked at Elizabeth who stared right back. Both were shaking their heads in total confusion.

"No, it does not make sense Jack," Will became resigned to the fact that most likely it was one of Jack's schemes and they'd found out what they needed to know when he felt they needed to know. Sitting down, he selected one of the bowls and tried the stew. "This is good. Elizabeth, you really must try it."

"Will," Elizabeth's exasperation was evident in her tone of voice. "Really Jack Sparrow,"

"Captain," Jack shot back with a mouthful of stew. He attempted to look stern, but the spoon in his mouth managed to dispel that image.

Elizabeth laughed lightly. "Captain Jack Sparrow. Seriously. If Commodore Norrington finds you here in town he will arrest you and hang you. This time there will be no reprieve. I doubt my father will intercede on your behalf.

"Luv," Jack spoke warmly. "Trust me."

During this exchange, Gibbs and the rest of the crew had managed to rouse the musicians. They'd struck up a lively hornpipe, which had lured several more patrons into the tavern to see what had managed to get all these pirates up so early in the day. Then wenches tumbled out of their beds early in eager anticipation of earning a few extra coins. Noise meant customers and that meant money.

"Commodore Norrington will not take command of that ship," Jack pointed eloquently towards the Black Pearl. "My ship, well not exactly my ship but it is my ship. Technically it is my ship," His nose twitched as he blathered on regarding the precise ownership of the ship. "And at the moment," He glanced once again out the window towards the two ships. "He is rather tied up in an attempt to determine actual ownership of said ship which thusly means I have approximately two hours before the commodore can even begin to think of looking for me here on land."

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he grabbed his mug to discover it was once more empty as was the bottle. Peering into it, he cocked his head as the music lightened his mind. "Drinks all…"

Sudden silence ensued in the now crowded tavern as the patrons waited for him to finish. Jack suddenly realized they were no longer alone. "For my men!" 

A sharp look from Ana Maria caused him to pause. "And women," She lifted her chin in response.

"Aye!" A chorus of cheers went up from his crew only to be drowned out by the collection groans of the remainder of the patrons.

Ana Maria held up a sack, clearly filled with coins. "Jack?" She asked him archly.

He gazed about at the expectant crowd and waved his arms with a flourish. "Oh, all right. Drinks all around!"

A resounding cheer went up from the crowd as drinks began to flow freely.

As the merry-making ensued, Will recalled the sack he had been responsible for. Picking it up, he hefted it onto the table. "And this?"


	7. Chapter 7

CH. 7

Norrington stared glumly at the paper.

"Commodore!" Gillette had received all reports from the search parties. Tentatively, he approached Norrington. "There is no sign of Sparrow or any of his crew on board the ship, sir."

"It would seem Mr. Sparrow…"

"Captain!" Martha corrected abruptly.

"_Captain_ Sparrow has sold his ship to Señora de Silva who is now the proper owner of this vessel," Turning back towards Martha. "Madame, I sincerely apologize for any inconvenience we might have caused you and your family," He nodded to include Hernando and his wife and daughter who had stood quietly by during the entire debacle.

Since it had taken the better part of an hour to search the ship, it was growing warmer up on the deck. Renata had opened her fan and was idly waving it. Noticing the distress of the ladies, Norrington sighed. Things couldn't get much worse should one of them faint all because he had insisted on searching a known pirate vessel. He would then be blamed for that most likely. He was in the process of debating his options when Hernando spoke up.

"Commodore, since it seems you have concluded your business upon this ship, perhaps you would be so kind as to assist us in finding," He paused and consulted a note he had. "Ah, yes, a Governor Weatherby Swann. I presume you know him?"

Groaning inwardly since these people clearly knew who was governor of the settlement, he pasted a smile upon his face. "Yes, Governor Swann is in residence in Port Royal. I am well acquainted with him. How might I be of assistance to you?"

"Well, I have here an introduction from the leader of our settlement. I desire to meet with the gentleman. Perhaps you could convey that information to him?" Hernando drew out a sealed letter as proof.

"I would be delighted to. Are you in need of transportation into town?" He really wasn't but there was no easy way out of this one.

"Ah, no. I do believe my sister's crew can accommodate us in that respect. Perhaps you suggest a house we could stay at. While I quite enjoyed the voyage here, my wife and daughter do find the rooms a bit cramped." 

Rosa decided to add to the conversation. "Sí, it is a most tiny room, capitan."

"Commodore, Rosa," Her mother admonished with a grin although she was well aware the mistake had been intentional. Especially as she saw the commodore begin to stiffen.

"Bah," Rosa, waved her hands elegantly. "Mamá, I cannot tell one officer from another. They are all so handsome in their charming uniforms, no?" She continued to flash her fan whilst peeping over the top of it, her dark eyes hidden behind long lashes still managed to offer glimpses to the men.

"Rosa!" Her father's voice snapped, causing her to drop her head. "I must apologize for my daughter, she is quite the minx."

"No apology is needed, señor," Norrington was finding this interview more and more discomforting as it continued.

Martha had noticed and chose this moment to intervene. "Ah, Commodore. If you are finished, perhaps you would not mind if we begin to prepare to go ashore?"

"One more question, please. Captain Sparrow's location when you conducted this transaction?" He pointed towards the paper certifying her as owner of the ship.

"Ah, that was back in Panama City. He spoke of a treasure fleet returning to Spain," Her eyes twinkled merrily as she spoke. "I do believe he was considering applying to work the ship. I fear for the crew if he did."

"Panama City," He muttered to himself, as if that might make the infamous pirate appear in front of him. "Good day to you then," he turned to depart when he recalled their request for a recommendation of lodgings. He still wasn't certain that Sparrow wasn't among the crew here in Port Royal. Something seemed just too fishy. He simply couldn't countenance Jack giving up this ship so easily after he had spent the better part of a decade trying to get it back.

"Señor de Silva," A slight twist had brought him around to face the family once more. "Allow me to offer you my home for your stay," There he thought. If they turned it down he could be quite certain Sparrow was with them. He highly doubted they would desire to be under his scrutiny day and night if the pirate was indeed a member of their party in some fashion. He waited for their reply.

Hernando looked immediately to Martha, uncertain how to reply to this. Norrington caught this look and thought at once he was correct. Sparrow was indeed around. He waited eagerly for Martha to make some excuse as to why that would not be convenient.

Martha surprised him however. Smiling broadly, she moved towards him. "Why Commodore, that will be delightful!"

Renata jumped in with alacrity, clapping her hand enthusiastically. "So kind of you!"

Hernando smiled. "Yes, it is most kind. We will be happy to accept your generous offer."

Now, Norrington wasn't so certain. He had expected a refusal the instant he'd observed Hernando's reluctance to respond immediately. But Martha seemed happy with the arrangement. Thinking to himself, this would be the best way to ascertain where Sparrow was, he nodded. "I shall have rooms readied for your arrival. One of my men will remain here then to escort you." 

With that, he returned to the Dauntless. As they made their way back towards the shore, he pondered over what had just transpired. Was Jack Sparrow here or was he not? 


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

"Ah, that," Jack's gaze took in the sack. "That is my gift to you and your dearly beloved, the lady you've trothed your plow to, or plowed your troth to, or " he paused, his eyes turned towards the ceiling hoping for the answer as his arms flailed about the air.

"Do ye mean they be engaged to be married?" Gibbs interjected at that moment.

"Aye! That's it!" Jack smiled in satisfaction as he pounced upon the answer. "Close enough anyway. But inside that sack," He rose and glided over towards Will. Taking the sack, he tentatively opened it and peered inside. "Is a gift for each of you for your wedding day," He looked up with a satisfied grin upon his face. "Right sack this time."

Elizabeth and Will exchanged glances then looked at Jack. "For our wedding day? How sweet of you Jack," Elizabeth spoke up.

"Aye!" Reaching in he pulled out a box. "Here," he presented it to the couple.

Will accepted it gingerly and set it down upon the table.

"Well," Jack urged. "Aren't you going to open it?"

"Shouldn't we wait until our wedding day?"

"No, no, no," Jack was shaking his head. "It is 'for' your wedding day. Do, go ahead and open it," He urged them rather enthusiastically.

Will opened the box and stared at its contents. "Uh, right. What do we do with it?"

"Why you wear it! Not exactly in that form, have to have someone do something with it, but you'll look absolutely divine," Jack pronounced, happy they had finally opened the gift. Sitting back down, he poured himself a generous portion of rum and drank deeply. 

"Jack, you really don't expect me to wear…" Elizabeth shuddered. "That, do you?" She was staring down into the sack.

"Uh, Jack," Gibbs was peering over Will's shoulder. "I think it be the wrong box ye got here."

"Wrong box?" Straightening up, Jack leaned forward and looked inside. "Oh," his nose twitched in disgust.

"Yes," He thought for a moment. "Wrong sack too. Where is that bloody sack?" Turning his head towards the bar. "MR. SMITH!"

The barkeeps head popped out from the back room. "Jist a moment, Cap'n. Be right with ye."

As he waited, Jack reached into the box and extracted a dead mouse. "Wonder how he got in here?" Holding it up by its tail, he stared at the thing then looked at the box. "That was for…"

'Mr. Smith' came bounding out of the backroom lugging a huge sack. "Got it right 'ere, Cap'n Jack."

"Ah, yes, THAT has to be the right sack. I should have remembered it was the large one," Waving towards Will and Elizabeth. "You may present it to them."

With a grand bow, Mr. Smith did just that. Setting the sack down on the table with pomp reserved only for the most officious moments, he opened the top and pulled out another box. Putting it in front of the charming couple, he stepped back to await the grand opening.

Elizabeth and Will exchanged glances. Each thinking if they dared open this one. So far Jack hadn't produced the right item yet and the contents of the two previous sacks weren't exactly what one would expect as gifts to anyone.

"Who was that other one for?" Will asked.

"Norrington for the first and," Jack's cheeky grin appeared. "Norrington for the second," Pointing at the third sack. "That is for you two, the happy couple."

Taking a deep breath, Will began to slowly reach for the box.

"Go ahead. Trust me. It's the right one. Only brought three sacks…" Jack paused. "Or was if four?"

"Three," Gibbs chimed in.

"Ah good. Three so that has to be the correct package. Now go on, open it," Jack urged them.

Nodding, Will slowly took the top of the box off.

Elizabeth gasped. "Jack!" Whirling around she raced over to where he was and gave him a kiss. "It is beautiful. Thank you!" She returned to the box and stared down at the contents excitedly.

"Definitely the right box," Jack's grin of satisfaction at the result of his gift spoke volumes.

Will looked up at Jack. "These have to be the finest I've seen, but where did you get this?" He asked the pirate suspiciously.

"Now, now… you ought to know not to ask where a gift comes from. Bad manners," He grabbed the bottle of rum on the table and poured himself another generous portion. As he drank, he looked thoughtfully at the couple. "Didn't think it would be a good idea to show up for the ceremony itself, so came a bit early."

"No, it wouldn't have been a wise idea to show up. Commodore Norrington will have your hide if he finds you," Elizabeth agreed still staring at the generous gifts. "But you haven't answered the question. How did you find these?"

Jack ignored her last question yet again and concentrated on his possible problems with the commodore. "Ah, but that is the problem," Jack grinned. "He has to find me first," He looked out towards the harbor. "And at the moment, he is rather uncertain of my whereabouts. Now you must promise not to go telling him…" His voice trailed off as he noticed the change of activity out by the Pearl. "In fact, I do believe I need to find another place to celebrate your upcoming nuptials. It would seem that he is about finished out at my ship."

He finished off his drink and rose. "Mr. Smith?"

The man nodded and pointed to a crate near the door. "All ready, Cap'n."

"Good," He quirked a grin at the man. "Wouldn't want to be stuck celebrating without any rum. Now if you will excuse us, I am certain we'll be back later. Mr. Gibbs, see that the crew gets out of here as well."

Gibbs began to round up the members of the crew as Jack turned to Will and Elizabeth. "Now, shall we find another location in which to continue this celebration?" 


End file.
